


Michael from Room 105

by ssentenial



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssentenial/pseuds/ssentenial
Summary: Jeremy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Michael, could you just, I dunno, suckhisdick for once?”alternately titled: "michael is a loud neighbor and jeremy just wants to go to sleep"





	Michael from Room 105

**Author's Note:**

> this was funnier in my head
> 
> im writing most of this without a beta so here we go

Jeremy Heere lived in room 104, a small room in a 5 story apartment with thin walls. For the past 3 years, he's been living in apartments like this, with cheap rent, chill neighbors, and tight-ass landlords. It's a life he was accustomed to.

He knew that this wasn't going to be for long. His acting career was soaring, and his next show was probably going to be enough to get him a better apartment. Although, he's not sure he wants a new apartment anymore.

The person living next to him was named Michael Mell. Michael Mell from Room 105. He only knew this because, one, Michael introduced himself as “Michael Mell from Room 105” (so Jeremy had every right to give him that long-ass title). Two, Michael is one of Jeremy’s friends. Three, Michael was really cute. 

Jeremy’s bi ass almost tripped when he first saw him. Michael Mell from Room 105 had a really nice smile, and warm brown eyes that were bright and inviting. He seemed like the kind of person who’d make a great friend, and Jeremy didn't have a lot of great friends (excluding his secretary Christine and maybe Rich). So Jeremy exchanged his romantic interests for a great friend. And that’s just what he got. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

Besides, even if Jeremy did want to pursue a fleeting crush, Michael Mell from Room 105 was taken. Which was not very surprising; after all, he was quite charming. Michael’s boyfriend was almost just as interesting as he was, and they seemed to have a great relationship too. Jeremy would always hear them giggling to each other in their living room, and he would hear them talking to one another in hushed voices by his balcony. He would hear the music and laughter as they danced to Shakira in their living room, and (most importantly of all) he would hear Michael’s moans when they had sex in their bedroom. Like he did now.

Jeremy pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose, quickly typing an email to the director of the new musical he was going to be in. He desperately ignored the noises from next door, settling for getting angry over his deadbeat mother rather than getting a boner over the thought of a naked Michael right next to him. Jeremy should’ve just left this sad excuse for a living space already.

“But I didn't,” Jeremy sighed as he closed his laptop. “Because I like you. Loud, gay-ass, Michael Mell.” Michael Mell from Room 105 was lucky that Jeremy was head-over-heels for him, otherwise he would’ve left this place in the dust months ago.  
He put his reading glasses on his nightstand and slipped under the covers, shoving a pillow over his head as always, hoping that it would be enough to muffle the noise next door.

\--

Five minutes later, Jeremy realized that the pillow, was in fact, doing jack-shit. He also realized that Michael Mell from Room 105 was only getting louder, which meant that his libido was going to kick up once again and Jeremy would be forced to rub one out because his neighbor (his fucking neighbor!) was moaning too loud, and that was a level he was not willing to go beneath. And Jeremy had realized that he wasn’t going to prevent this unless he did something about it.

This was how he found himself standing in front of Michael Mell from Room 105’s door; hair tangled, Ghostbusters boxers donned, and soul empty. The noise wasn't as loud at the front door, but it was still audible. Jeremy clenched his hand into a fist and banged on the door, gathering all his bitterness and pining to yell at Michael Mell from Room 105.

After a full minute (and only after a full fucking 60 seconds), Michael answered the door, face red, eyes dazed.

Michael looked completely wrecked, with his shirt half-unbuttoned and his belt buckle undone. His neck was littered with hickeys, and his breath smelled like alcohol when he spoke, a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

Jeremy pursed his lips. Michael’s boyfriend was a lucky man.

“Jeremy!” He giggles. “Wh...what’s up man?” As he giggles, his nose crinkles a little, and the freckles on his face shift a little closer to each other. His pants shifted a bit lower and _oh my fucking god Michael Mell from Room 105 goes commando_.

Jeremy is almost turned on, but he’s so tired that not even his sex drive could get up (which was a very rare occurrence). “Michael. I know that you’re enjoying yourself and all, but could you lower your voice when your boyfriend goes down on your dick?”

Michael blinked, processing what Jeremy said, before his face turned into a tomato. “Oh,” he slurred, “oh my god. Jere I’m actually… so… so sorry. I know I’m… I’m really loud n’ shit but like…”

Jeremy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Michael, could you just, I dunno, suck _his_ dick for once?”

The intoxicated neighbor puts his index finger to his lips before his eyes light up. “That sounds hot.”

“Then could you do it? Quietly?” Michael nods slowly. “Good. I’ll be going now.”

Jeremy is about to walk away, but Michael grabs his arm. He turns to his neighbor, an eyebrow raised. “What?”

Michael’s mouth opens and closes for a bit before he gets out, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“I love you.”

Jeremy’s heart jumps into his throat. He rolls his eyes and smiles, praying that the darkness hid his red face. “Save it for your boyfriend, lover boy. Use protection.” He pries Michael’s hand off his arm and goes back into his apartment, ready to sleep for 5,238 years.

Michael’s words repeat on loop in his head like a lullaby as Jeremy’s world goes dark.

\--

“Micha, who was that?”

Michael shook his head, unbuttoning his shirt. “Jeremy. I was… bein’ too loud again.”

Michael’s boyfriend looks up at him from his position on the bed. “Is it the neighbor guy you were talking about earlier?”

“Y-Yeah, that guy!” Michael slurs. “He’s… super cool. N’ he plays ‘pocalypse w’ me but… I keep wakin’ him up n’ shit… makes me feel bad.”

Michael’s boyfriend frowns momentarily. “Baby?” Michael asks. “Whas wrong?”

The frown goes away as fast as it came. “Nothing.” It turns into a sly smirk. “Now, let's get those pants off you, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @ssentenial! come yell at me or smthing


End file.
